New Novel, Old Chapters
by tragicjpg
Summary: Natsu moved to New York City, expecting a fresh start. Traveling around the world for so long, he needed to relax. However, that isn't quite possible when his last love appears to live right in front of his apartment room, with a ring on her finger and the same smile he fell in love with.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Caught myself listening to Drake. . And this happened.

**Summary:** Natsu moved to New York City, expecting a fresh start. Traveling around the world for so long, he needed to relax. However, that isn't quite possible when his last love appears to live right in front of his apartment room, with a ring on her finger.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, nor any original plots/settings/characters created by Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**Published:** September 25, 2014

**Words: **1,537

* * *

He carefully set his last box by the couch. Which seemed to be the only thing not wrapped or boxed up.

"Alright. ." Natsu muttered to himself, carelessly dropping onto the couch. A small grin on his face, he hasn't felt this much relaxation in a while. The last few months have been hectic. Constantly searching for a decent home, working, and everything that lead him up to where he was has been stressful.

Near the couch was a long window, touching one wall to the other. It gave a nice view, not many big tourist-worthy buildings. But the sky and the buildings that were there brought him peace.

After ten minutes, he got up again.

The sooner he unpacked, the faster he would get to tour around. He has never been here, and the lady at the desk gave him a paper with a map and tips.

It took three hours to unpack majority of the things, and set them up. There was two bedrooms, the second one was extremely small though. So he made it into his office. The bed, kitchen appliances, bathroom necessities, etcetera.

He sighed loudly, and decided to take a shower, before leaving to explore.

* * *

The sheet of paper made him question a lot about his choices.

"Constantly check for any stolen and missing items in your backpack, purse, wallet, pockets.." Natsu read, patting his front pocket before continuing to read.

When he finished, he locked his door and walked to the elevator.

He thought he was the only one in the hallways, but when the elevator doors closed, Natsu swore he heard heels clicking on the tiled floor.

As the elevator opened again at the lobby, the lady greeted and smiled at him.

"Hello, Natsu! Out?"

"Yeah, Michelle. Deciding to explore the big apple." He grinned, stopping in front of her desk.

Michelle nodded her head. "I have some coupons for people like you. Want some?"

She was already pulling them out and placing it in front of him before he could respond.

Quickly, Natsu looked at it and kindly folded it and put it in his pocket.

"Thanks, see you later!" And he jogged out.

The chilly air didn't hit him at all. So when he walked out and got questioned about his thin jacket, he didn't know what to say.

He walked a few blocks, but in the end, he was more lost than he has ever been. And he basically travelled around the world alone!

Eventually, he called his friend that lived in New York City too. Natsu had to wait thirty minutes at a bus stop before they met.

"How long has it been, Natsu?"

"Uh, maybe four years? About." Natsu replied, his face gave a sheepish expression. "How are ya, Erza?"

The red head didn't say anything and embraced him tightly.

"God, this is crazy." She whispered, roughly letting him go. "You changed so much, look at you! Taller than me now, too."

Natsu laughed. "Don't forget, stronger also!"

"Don't push it."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Erza flashed a smile and started walking. Natsu followed closely behind her.

"Stay with me at all times." He shuffled up closer to her. "Welcome to New York City, Natsu."

* * *

They checked out the Rockefeller Center, Central Park, and around Times Square.

"Alright, this is it for me. I have to go home and make dinner." Erza stated, looking at her watch.

"Jellal and you got married two years ago, right?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry for missing your wedding. I wanted to turn up, but I was in France that time. Turning up with the escargots."

Erza laughed lightly and hugged him quickly. "Know your way back? Where do you live?"

For a moment, Natsu panicked. His address was blank in his head. However, he played it off. "Yeah, uh, I'll go back too!"

Not for a second did Erza believe him.

"You don't remember do you?"

But that did not stop him from admitting he didn't know. He wanted to show Erza he was responsible now.

Natsu pretended to recall, "I remember now! It's this way!" And he slowly jogged off.

He didn't get very far though, because Erza grabbed his wrist and practically dragged him to the subway.

"You're coming to my house, until you remember." She had that tone in her voice, like she did when they were younger. It was the voice that was final, and it still gave him chills.

He was sort of glad he was able to get chills.

* * *

Erza lived in a penthouse. Obviously, she had succeeded far much more in life than Natsu had. He sort of felt embarrassed.

"Wow. . What do you and Jellal do?!" He exclaimed, admiring the view they had.

Erza set down a tray of snacks and tea, then sat down on the pure white sofas.

"I am a fashion designer, and Jellal is an astronomer, and doctor."

Natsu sat on the other sofa, in front of her. Grabbed a cup of tea and relaxed.

He was a photographer, he loved capturing memories. He once was also a pilot, but he didn't like flying after an incident. Was it okay to dislike a great friend for a moment, because they were better than you?

"I'm only a. . Photographer." It came out a sigh in the end.

"That's great! What do you work for?"

"Uh, sometimes people just call in for appointments. But sometimes magazines, I've been called to multiple fashion shows to take pictures." There was a tiny bit of pride in his voice.

Erza was quiet, then she snapped her fingers. "You were at a friend of mine show! Her name is Lana, line is LANAU?"

Natsu tried to remember, but he's been to so many, he couldn't remember.

"Maybe. . I'll have to check later."

"Man, she was checking you out! Maybe you can take some pictures for me one day?"

"Definitely! What's your l-"

"Here, let me get some papers with information on it." Erza responded, very happy.

Just then, there was a knock on the door, but it opened the moment Erza got up.

It was Jellal, in a button up and slacks. Still got the tattoo under his eye, made him look intimidating. However, he gave a friendly smile and kissed Erza.

"I forgot to make dinner."

He lifted up a brown bag. "Erza, love you, but I wouldn't let you cook something so important."

Natsu stood up, awkwardly.

"Oh, Natsu?" Jellal questioned.

"Uh, hey," usually Natsu would be cheerful, but he always felt like they were nothing more than mutuals.

"Yo, sorry." Jellal placed the bag on the coffee table. "I only ordered enough for two, and you know how Erza is with food."

Erza smacked him on the back of the head.

"Sorry, Natsu. Do you want a ride to your home?" Erza asked. That also signaled: it's time to go, Natsu.

"Nah, got it. Alright, thanks for the talk we had, and for giving me a tour. Nice seeing you two, thanks!" And he scurried out.

* * *

It took him almost an hour to find his way home. He had lost five dollars along the way, his phone was close to dead, and it was very crowded on his way home.

When he arrived to the apartment building, Michelle was there on the phone.

She gave a small wave to Natsu and that was all between the two.

Again, while he was getting out of the elevator, the woman with the red clicking heels was there. She was walking in front of him, in a tight black dress and hips swaying.

She had long blonde hair, it reminded him of someone. It was golden hair, scratch blonde. It literally looked like the hair of someone he hasn't talked to in five years.

They both stopped at the same time, at their doors with keys ready to unlock.

Natsu desperately wanted to see her face, however, he rather just go to sleep.

It has been a very long, mixed day.

While entering his place, she did the same. And he could've sworn he heard someone from her home say, "hello, Lucy!"

Natsu immediately turned around, but by then, her door was closed.

He entered his apartment building, looked out the window and checked his phone for the time. It was too early to sleep, yet he wouldn't mind some right now.

As Natsu walked to his room he realized, he really wouldn't mind some sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **If you can guess what song inspired me to right this, that would be really cool!

**!REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I am basically on life block right now lollll

**Summary:** Natsu moved to New York City, expecting a fresh start. Traveling around the world for so long, he needed to relax. However, that isn't quite possible when his last love appears to live right in front of his apartment room, with a ring on her finger.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, nor any original plots/settings/characters created by Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**Published:** October 29, 2014

**Words: **1,512

* * *

There was a small window in Natsu's bedroom. He hadn't hung up any curtains, so when the sun rose, the light woke him up eventually.

He didn't recall having anything important to do, but he'd go around the city for fun again.

In thirty minutes, he was dressed, clean, and ready to leave.

"Keys. .Keys." Natsu whispered, checking in his pocket and clenching the key tightly.

When he went out, so did the girl that lived in front of him. She was locking the door like he was, so Natsu couldn't exactly see her face. She also started walking first, he followed close behind.

"Good morning." She said sharply, continuing her walking.

Not only was her hair familiar, so was her voice.

"Uh, morning." Natsu responded.

Finally they stood next to each other, waiting for the elevator.

Neither of them looked at each other, however, Natsu glanced over a few times.

She had brown eyes, like chocolate. And long lashes and plump lips. Holy shit. That was definitely someone he knew.

Just when Natsu was about to ask for her name, the elevator opened. But it was full, with other people in suits and bags.

The moment Natsu saw her face, and she saw his. Both their eyes opened wide, something filled up the both of them. Shock, sadness, happiness, everything they felt from their last goodbye.

"Natsu?"

"Lucy!"

* * *

He was constantly clicking the elevator button, hoping it would make the second one come up faster.

However, when he reached the lobby, Lucy was gone.

She must've went to work, she was wearing some fancy clothes. Pencil skirt, pink blouse, and some papers.

"Morning, Mr. Dragneel." There was a different person at the desk. Natsu only met him once. He was bald, and had a beard.

"Hey, Yoko. How are you?"

Yoko scratched his head. "Tiring, my kids won't go to school. They have too much studying to do, I gave them a break."

Natsu chuckled. "School is stressful." Natsu never finished his four years at college, he quit after two years. Two years in an art school was enough for him.

"It's crazy. Well, have a good day, Mr. Dragneel."

Natsu said the same thing back to him and left.

The streets were already crowded. It was only eleven AM, yet tons of people walked, jogged, ran around. A lot of noises, too. Cars, shouting, barks, it seemed Natsu could hear everything. Well, he did always have very good sense of hearing. But everything was so loud.

"Welcome to New York." A recognizable voice said to him.

He turned to the side and saw Lucy, standing there strongly against the pushing crowd. Even in three inch heels.

There was a certain smile on her face, lips so perfectly curved up.

He sighed and a smile grew onto his face, too. "Lucy." Natsu whispered, going up to her.

Lucy stood just at his eyebrows.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. "Let's go get some breakfast first, yeah?"

* * *

A cab brought them to a quiet diner.

The two sat down, and neither could look away from each other.

"What are you doing here? I thought you didn't want to settle down?" There was something in her tone that wasn't right.

His lips were in a thin line for a moment then he relaxed.

"Well, we all get a bit homesick."

Lucy pulled out her phone, and slide it in front of him. While doing so, a silver ring gleamed for a second then she pulled her hand back.

"Mind putting in your number? This is great, seeing you again."

Natsu carefully typed in his number, saved it and handed it back to her.

It wasn't awkward between them, actually it was just a little. It was more comforting. There was a five year vacancy in between them now. So much has happened, both matured and changed greatly.

Lucy lost the small chub on her face, her cheekbones were more defined. And her hair was a lot longer, and more vivid.

Finally, a waitress came by and took their order.

"I'll get the strawberry pancakes, small strawberry milkshake, and strawberry yogurt? Please." Lucy said, with a small smile.

Natsu ordered almost everything, except the salad.

When the waitress left to make the food, Lucy giggled.

"You still got the same appetite. . ."

"And you still love strawberries." Natsu grinned.

"Maybe just your physical appearance changed, maybe you're still the same Natsu from five years ago."

But really, Lucy wasn't hoping that. Despite the cheerfulness in her voice when she said that. If he was the same, exactly as he was five years ago, she would have to cut him off. If he was still goofy, loud, daring, and benevolent as he was five years ago, Lucy would be in big trouble.

For that is the Natsu she fell in love with.

"Nah," he shook his head, "because five years ago I would've ordered everything! But I didn't, I need to watch what I eat."

Lucy laughed, and leaned back onto the chair.

"Oh, also, do you want to hear some stories from my adventure?" Natsu excitedly asked.

She nodded, and placed her elbows on the table, and put her chin on her hands.

"Okay, so I was in China, or wait was it Vietnam? Yeah, it was Vietnam." He gave an expression, something to show that he really was thinking about this. "And while I was there, I was eating some phở, and this American guy was eating with me. Talking about the weather or something? Anywho,"

He was interrupted by plates being placed down in front of him. "Thank you." Natsu said quickly, impatiently waiting for her to leave.

The moment the waitress was gone, he continued the story.

"Anywho, he didn't know how to use chopsticks. So I instructed him on how to use them, but I told him that in exchange he has to buy me another bowl. And he did, though he ended up getting three bowls for my kindness! Moral of the story is always do good, because you'll get free food."

Lucy begun to laugh again, the story wasn't meant to be funny, however it was.

But in the midst of laughing and Natsu grinning wide, Lucy realized something. A few things actually.

"Man, Natsu. I really missed you." Happened to be one of them.

* * *

New York City, and you didn't need a college professor at Harvard to reassure you of that.

"Since it's getting colder, a lot of places have some hot chocolate. And don't ever buy overpriced coffee, just knock on my door and I'd grind you up some." Lucy told him, while they walked across the street.

"And you'll always open the door?"

Lucy was quiet for a moment.

"Uh, my fiancé might open the door sometimes."

That was what Natsu was waiting on hearing, ever since he saw the ring on her finger. Although it felt like he has been waiting to hear that for quite awhile now.

"Oh? What's his name? I don't want to be rude when I see him."

"Remember Rogue Cheney?"

Natsu stopped walking, and his eyes grew wide.

Lucy noticed this and waved her hands. "No! No! Not him," she gave a nervous chuckle. "He has this distant cousin, his name is August Mori."

"Rogue is Japanese, his cousin sounds white." It wasn't meant to sound rude, but it came out rude.

Lucy's eyebrows close in a little, and she looked a bit desperate.

"Don't say anything until you have met him. He's a great guy, I promise."

Natsu really didn't want to meet him. He really wish this day hasn't turned out like this. It didn't make sense why he was getting so upset over it, their relationship ended five years ago. And for one whole year, neither wanted to see each other. Then he left, who they were together before today isn't present anymore.

So why did he feel it so much right there? Feel the past hit him.

"You don't have to meet him now, you're probably not ready. I know I'm not." Lucy said.

Natsu looked at her and then started moving slowly. "Let's just go get that coffee you were talking about."

* * *

**A/N: **I don't know what I just wrote, but I hope you enjoyed it!

**!REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Extremely slow at updating. Sorry!

**Summary:** Natsu moved to New York City, expecting a fresh start. Traveling around the world for so long, he needed to relax. However, that isn't quite possible when his last love appears to live right in front of his apartment room, with a ring on her finger.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, nor any original plots/settings/characters created by Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**Published:** November 7, 2014

**Words: **1,477

* * *

The idea of having coffee in a huge city like New York City was great.

The reality of it was that it was just expensive coffee, being drank in New York City.

So it was even better that Lucy's coffee was for free.

"It's cold!" Natsu scowled, sipping it.

Lucy nodded her head, but was also confused. "I drink my coffee cold, even now. ."

Natsu shook his head, yet continued drinking it.

The two sat on the couch in silence.

Her apartment was neat. And actually a little bit bigger than Natsu's home. Everything was well furnished, a white leather couch by the window, white rug under the glass coffee table, bookshelves on one whole wall and art on the places it should be.

"My place is a bit comforting. You see Erza's place yet?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, and wow!" He remembered the view from her penthouse.

Lucy laughed, "just about everyone's reaction. She and Jellal are quite successful, and then you see me."

"Hey, we live in the same building. So if you insult yourself, you insult me." Natsu pointed out.

That only made Lucy laugh even more. She put the coffee on the coffee table and stuck her feet under her butt

"I mean, I've barely made it to here. You know, after what happened, I sometimes couldn't even get out of bed." She explained.

It was quiet between them now, Natsu never knew what to say whenever she brought that up. Changing the subject seemed rude, and continuing the subject was just awkward.

Fortunately, Lucy received a phone call and she left the room. Great timing.

When she was gone, Natsu stood up and inspect her home a little more. The kitchen was more spacey, with pink napkins and mugs everywhere on the counters. And of course he would check the fridge, and it was filled up with fruits and meats.

He subconsciously rolled his eyes.

"Natsu?" A voice called out.

Quickly, he sat down on the couch as Lucy walked over there too.

"August is working late tonight." She groaned, sitting down.

"What does he work as?"

"He's a male model,"

"Oh,"

"Yeah."

Natsu scratched the back of his head. He didn't feel insecure, he felt uncomfortable. "Is August younger than you?"

Lucy nodded her head, and started drinking her coffee again.

"Like how much?"

"Two months, not much. He was born in May."

* * *

There was a distant between the two on the couch. About two people could fit between them. For some reason, Natsu imagined Gray and Erza between them. And he was taken back far more than five years ago, when Natsu and Gray would argue in the middle of the couch and Erza growled from the sides while Lucy was at her desk. That was a long time ago.

"Let's have a movie night. With Erza and Gray, just like old times." He said.

Lucy glanced at him with wide eyes. "Gray lives in Canada, don't you know?"

Natsu smacked his face and dropped backwards. He had forgotten that!

"Does he visit a lot?" He inquired, sitting straight again.

For a moment, Lucy had to think. She even counted her fingers.

"Well, holidays he does. He's coming on Thanksgiving. And every Christmas we go up there to see him and have Christmas there." Lucy stated, looking at Natsu with bright eyes.

She was beginning to remember the same memories.

Natsu grinned, "that's not very far. And the food-holiday too!"

Lucy giggled, and brought the cup to her lips. "Oh?" The cup was empty. "Seems like I have run out. . What time is it, Natsu?"

He checked his watch. "Seven."

A shock expression appeared on Lucy. "Ah! I have to order dinner!" She immediately stood up and dialed a number.

"What are you ordering?" This would determine if he would stay or not.

"Pizza, and I'm going to pour myself some wine." Lucy replied, placing the phone to her ear.

Before Natsu could say anything else, she raised her index finger.

He sighed and leaned back again.

Lucy stood there ordering, and while she did, Natsu couldn't look away from her. It was noticeable that she had gotten a little thicker, but reasonable from the event that crushed her. Also, he hadn't noticed this but there seemed to be some tint of blue at the end of her hair.

"Okay, are you staying for pizza?" She asked, skipping away into the kitchen with the coffee mugs. Despite Natsu's still being full.

He shrugged but realize she couldn't see him, so he shouted a yes.

She came back with two wine glasses, filled with wine. As she sat down, she also carefully set it on the coffee table.

"Well, may this night be pleasant." She muttered, taking a sip.

That was crucial: _May this night be pleasant._

* * *

The T.V was turned on, and it was some drama movie that neither cared about.

"So, you've stayed in contact with everyone?" Lucy asked, just to fill up the boredom and strangeness in her.

"About."

And it was back to quiet. They had already finished the pizza.

Obviously, this wasn't Natsu. He was still talkative, there were just too many things on his mind. And that _rarely_ ever happens.

"You meet any new lovers?" It was a weird question, and it slipped. Lucy's words weren't slurring but her thoughts sure did.

Natsu was taken back, yet he was surprised. Lucy was never too tolerant for drinking. He use to hate it when she drank sometimes. She was either black or white, too loud and happy or too quite and sad. Sometimes she was gray, with just thoughts and passion.

"Well, I met this one girl. In France, her name was Eileen,"

Lucy sipped some more wine and nodded, interested and not wanting to be.

Natsu felt a bit uneasy, because this isn't something he should be talking about. Especially when that person and him were heartbroken with each at one point.

Eh, whatever. She was slipping anyways.

"She was so pretty, even with simple brown hair and brown eyes," Natsu dazed off, "you should've seen her." He bit his tongue. "I mean, forget that part. Eileen was awesome. The reason why I stayed in France for as long as I did."

Lucy placed the wine glass down, and just rested her head on her hand.

"Did she love you as much as you love food?" A small smile grown onto her face. Weird.

Natsu shrugged, "I dunno. I mean, I think I did. My third, as you say it, lover."

"Lisanna was your first, I was your second, and Eileen was your third." Lucy whispered, but not looking away from him.

Her brown eyes have softened, but not in the teary-eyed way; just in the way you would look at a person, the way that no matter what happened, you would still love them.

Natsu drank his wine and nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

He avoided looking at her, only handing her short glances as a signal that he was paying attention to her still.

"You know," Lucy stretched out her feet. "I love August." Then she yawned. "A whole real lot." She said in a yawning voice.

"I know that." It didn't make Natsu feel anything really, and honest truth, he didn't want to feel anything. Also, if that was indicating that there may be some affairs involved in the future, there definitely wasn't going to be any.

Lucy closed her eyes and rested her head on the armrest.

"But when I look at you, I get this feeling― I don't know. I miss you. Or at least I feel like I do."

Exactly what he wanted to avoid. Something Natsu was hoping he would stray away from.

Lucy gave a small sigh. "You broke my heart, but damn, I would've given you the world then," she picked up her glass again and poured herself some more wine.

"Lucy, I―"

"Oh well," She interrupted, gulping the wine. "Oh well."

* * *

**A/N: **I know the summary says Lucy was his last lover, but then he says it was Eileen. But it is all explained later on. C: Hope you enjoyed!

**!REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED! **


End file.
